


Want

by dustandroses



Series: A River Called Denial [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, MMoM 2011, Masturbation, PWP, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He wondered if Spike’s nipples were as sensitive as his were. Closing his eyes, he imagined licking and sucking on them, making them tighten with pleasure. Would Spike gasp if he ran his teeth over them lightly? Would he ask for more? </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 6.
> 
> Beta by Trillingstar, my other hero and shit.

  
Xander played with his nipples, pulling and pinching them lightly, moaning as the sensations traveled down to his cock. He wondered if Spike’s nipples were as sensitive as his were. Closing his eyes, he imagined licking and sucking on them, making them tighten with pleasure. Would Spike gasp if he ran his teeth over them lightly? Would he ask for more? Or would he want Xander to move down, licking those sculpted abs, circling his navel and nibbling his way down the treasure trail he’d seen so many evenings when Spike had sauntered out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel that hung low on his hips?

***

Spike’s fingernails scratched through the hair surrounding his cock, lines of fire that translated into pleasure, causing his already hard cock to swell even more, the head emerging from his foreskin as he imagined what it would feel like to lick his way up Xander’s thighs. He’d suck on the crease where Xander’s thigh met his hip, feeling the blood that pulsed just under the skin, all that heat and life running so close to the surface that it made Spike dizzy just thinking about it. He’d take a deep breath, inhaling the heavy scent of desire that was almost all as sweet as Xander’s blood must be.

***

Once, Xander found Spike jerking off in front of the TV, his cock paler than Xander’s own, the foreskin pulled back from the head in a way that fascinated him. He’d turned around and left, slamming the door behind him, but not in disgust, despite the things he’d yelled at Spike. He’d been firmly lodged in the land of denial at the time, and told himself he found Spike’s display revolting and lewd, but that wasn’t why he’d left. He’d wanted so badly to touch Spike's cock, play with the foreskin. He wanted to know how it would feel to hold it in his hand.

***

Xander’s cock was like a club; even when it was soft it was long and thick. Spike had never seen it totally hard, but he could imagine. It did look a little bare, though. He wondered if Xander had ever heard of docking? He could just imagine it: their heads sliding against each other as he pulled his foreskin over Xander’s cockhead. His own cock pulsed in his hand at the thought of that. He rolled his hand across the head, the precome slicking his palm. That would be a treat.

***

Xander’s hips bucked as he imagined what it would feel like to have Spike touch his cock. His hand would be room temperature, which would be cool against his heated skin. He shivered at the thought. It would cool him down, though, which was definitely of the good, because he had a feeling if Spike ever got that close to him, he wasn’t going to last long. Spike had told him once that the best part of fucking a human was that their heat could make even a vampire’s blood boil. Xander, on the other hand, was easy. All it took was for Spike to prowl across a graveyard like a cat stalking its prey and Xander had to stand nonchalantly behind a tombstone until his erection went away.

***

Spike arched his neck, eyes closed, as he imagined what it would be like to lie on top of Xander, soaking in all that heat and life. The boy would be a passionate lover, eager to please and easy to pleasure. He’d show Xander what it felt like to rub up against another man, spreading his legs and slipping in between, rolling his hips to slide their cocks together tight against their bellies. He squeezed his cock, speeding up his fist as he imagined the look of amazement in Xander’s deep brown eyes when he realized just how good it could feel to have another man’s strong body pressed against his own.

***

Spike would be such an intense lover, all the restrained power he held so tightly in check focused on just one person. Xander shivered, imagining that intensity focused on _him_. He moved his fist faster over his slick cock as he rolled his balls in his other hand, his hips pumping. He wanted to feel Spike’s body against his, hard muscles and smooth skin rubbing against his own, feel the tremble in Spike’s body as they thrust together, skin slick with sweat. He wanted to hold Spike down and kiss him until even _Spike_ was panting, wanted to scratch his nails down Spike’s back and hear him cry out with pleasure. He wanted – he wanted Spike. Xander shouted as he came, Spike’s name echoing in the room.

***

Spike wanted to kiss Xander until he was dizzy, gasping for air. He wanted to make Xander lose himself in pleasure, and forget everything except Spike. Wanted to hold Xander down and fuck him through the mattress. Spike wanted to be looking in his eyes the first time he made Xander come, to see his lover’s flushed face, pupils blown wide with his passion and then the thrill of hearing him shout Spike’s name as he orgasmed. He found himself panting, his fist practically flying over his cock as he imagined what it would feel like the first time he came inside Xander. He shouted as he came, Xander’s name on his lips.

***

As Xander drifted off to sleep, he wondered exactly what he was getting himself into, but it didn’t matter in the long run. He’d made up his mind. One way or the other, he’d get what he wanted.

***

The smoke from Spike’s cigarette drifted slowly up toward the rough stone of the ceiling above him. When he’d started this whole thing, he hadn’t taken it all that seriously. It was just a way to relieve the tension, make the time move by faster. Just something to do. Somewhere along the line, it had turned into something else, something important. It was too late to change his mind now, though. He’d get what he wanted. He always did.


End file.
